Teacher and Student
by silverarrowangel
Summary: A second edition to jack-adam's "The Teacher". Yep, Shiho become Shinichi's teacher...and Akemi's alive. Special thanks to jack-adam CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dunno why u guys luv to put dis…but I'll juz sae the same. I dun owe DETECTIVE CONAN. If I did, Then Conan and Ai would have long been together.

Special Thanks: jack-adam, because this story was inspired by him.

_Shinichi's POV:_

Shinichi stared at the window, urging himself not to fall asleep again this time in class. _" Akiga-sensei will kill me if I do that one more time…" _ he thought, swallowing his saliva as he gazed out of the spaceless window. He could not help but shiver again at his mother's words yesterday…before she left Japan.

" _Shin-chan, I've arranged for you to stay at friend's house. The address is already written on your diary. Remember not to cause any trouble for them okay?" _He mentally cursed his bad luck, but what could he do against his extremely cunning mother? Just then, a loud voice boomed.

"Class! I have a very sad news to make." Their vice-principal…a conkerous idiotic old buffalo weezed. " Akiga-sensei has resigned! In order to keep you guys in check, the school has decided to engage a new teacher to teach you people. Please be nice and respectful to her." He ended.

Shinichi sighed. This was going nowhere. As he turned his glassy eyes back to the window, gasps could be heard from his friends. He turned around, meaning to pinpoint the source of interest of his friends, when he caught sight of her……

_End of Shinichi's POV_

"Class, this is your new teacher, Miss Miyano Shiho." The new teacher stepped into the class room, smiling coyly at the class. She donned a simple, yet elegant pearl pink dress, and wore red luscious heels. As she smiled at the class, she swept a quick glance at the boys in the room who were all busy ogling at her cleavage. Her insides groaned......_ Ugh, why did Akemi have to make me wear such seducing clothes to school? Ugh…_ She ran her left hand through her strawberry-blonde hair, and made a mental note o strangle her sister when she returned back home. She raised an eyebrow at the vice principal, mentally asking him if all the boys in this school were perverts. The vice-principal blinked, and gestured to her using his eyes to another direction. She turned her gaze automatically, and saw a handsome young man gazing blurrily out the window, paying no attention to her.

"_What's that boy's name?" _she said to him, never taking her eyes off him. _"Ah, his name is Kudo Shinichi, High School Detective Of Tokyo. Surely you've heard of him? Not to mention, he's also the top scorer of our school too." _ The vice-principal replied in a funny tone. _Hmmm…I wonder what is Miss Miyano thinking of that Kudo kid…she must be fascinated with him…_ he snapped out of his thoughts, and after bidding his new colleague a cheery goodbye, he stepped out of the classroom…and left her to the class.

"Good morning class 2B. I'll be your new teacher from now onwards. Please feel free to ask me any questions…regarding your lesson subjects of course" she added hastily, after seeing some perverted guys raise their eyebrows at her. A timid hand shot up from the back, and the light sound of a girl was heard. "Miss Miyano…erm…not to be rude, but how old are you?"

She had been expecting that question, and answered it with ease. "I'm 17 this year, same age as you guys." Her answer was greeted with silence. "_Uh oh…bad choice of answer" _she cursed the questioner mentally. Another hand shot up, this time, a boy. "Miss Miyano, are you married or engaged?" Several eyebrows of boys rose tentatively. "_Urgh…trust a hopeful boy to ask such a question…"_ "No. I'm still single." The eyes of the boys widened…and she could already hear the perverted ideas they were thinking of. She decided to end her questioning time with the opening of her textbook, and several groans of the boys could be heard. She quickly launched into her "lesson mode", and succeeded in capturing the class' attention on their chemistry work. Only the boy, Shinichi Kudo… continued to stare out of his seeming interesting window. A little annoyed, she directed a question to him, and upon receiving no response, she spoke in a louder voice. _"Mr. Kudo, may I know what's so interesting about the window that distracted you from answering my question?"_

_Shit…_he thought. Cursing himself mentally, he managed a wan smile, and asked in his best mimic of an angelic voice, for her to repeat the question. She repeated it, annoyance thick in her voice._ "Alright, explain the definition of Alchemy."_

To her surprise, he pulled off a cool front, and answered quickly_. "__Alchemy__is both a__philosophy__and a practice with an aim of achieving ultimate__wisdom__as well as immortality, involving the improvement of the alchemist as well as the making of several substances described as possessing unusual properties. The practical aspect of alchemy generated the basics of modern__inorganic chemistry, namely concerning procedures, equipment and the identification and use of many current substances. The fundamental ideas of alchemy__are said to have arisen in the ancient__Persian Empire. Alchemy has been practiced in__Mesopotamia(comprising much of today's__Iraq),__Egypt,__Persia__, __India,__China,__Japan,__Korea__and in__Classical__Greece__and__Rome, in the__Muslim civilizations, and then in__Europe__up to the 20th century, in a complex__network__of schools and philosophical systems spanning at least 2500 years."_

_Wow! This guy sure is smart… _she thought. Without her noticing it, a faint smile spread itself across her face, and she turned and continued her lesson…without much problems.

End Of Chapter 1

**Wooo!!!! My first story!! Super hard to write manx. but seriously, the best reward we writers can hav is ur reviews!! Review review review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe DC (I wish i did)

Author's Note: Ok…please please please review!! I've tried so hard to come up with the stories…coz I noe u people don't like to wait. In one day u know!! 2 whole chapters!! My 1st story…so please please please show a little appreciation? Thanks!!

Chapter 2:

_Shinichi's POV:_

"_Sigh…school is such a bore. Why on earth do I have to listen to redundant stuff that I already know? This is wasting my time…_ He stopped at the classroom door. _I keep thinking that I have forgotten something…o yeah…right! I was supposed to go to this friend of mom's right? Now…where did mom say she wrote their address? O yes…my diary."_ He dived into his school bag, and after a few minutes of rummaging, he finally fished out his old diary. "_Let's see…hmmm…Greenville road, apartment 12 eh? Guess I'll just have to go home first, and pack up before popping at Greenville apartment." _ Sighing again, (Author's note: sorry…I'm fond of making people sigh…heehee) he slung his bag over his shoulders, and dashed to his home.

_End of Shinichi's POV_

_Shiho's POV:  
_She was at her office already, after escaping tons of boys eager to have her contact particulars. She kneaded her temples, and settled down at her chair. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Letting out a half-hearted sigh, she pressed the listen button. It was Akemi.

"_Hey my lil' sis. How was school...i mean…how was work? Remember the boy I told you we were taking care of? Yea, he's supposed to move into our house today. If possible, could you leave work early, and come home to prepare a surprise for him?"_

Shiho let out a bated breath. Her sister had told her about the boy before, but she had never thought he would come so soon. She stammered back into the phone, desperately trying to make up an excuse not to be part of her "surprise party_". "But today's my first day at work…I don't think it'll be nice to leave so early…"_

"_Oh…about that, actually, I've spoken to your school principal. He has generously decided to let you off early already. Any more excuses sis? If not…just remember to reach home at five o'clock sharp. Bye Shiho!"_

Shiho stared at the blank screen. Trust her sister to be so cunning. She looked at the clock on her mantelpiece and groaned inwardly. Five o'clock! Now was already four-thirty! She glanced down at her pile of unmarked assignments, and debated on whether to disappoint her sister or to obey her orders. She decided on the latter. The imaginary look of disappointment on Akemi's face was already enough to convince her on what to do. Heaving herself off her chair, she gathered her belongings…and made her way to her car.

_End of Shiho's POV_

_Shinichi's POV: _

He gazed down at his suitcase, letting out a frustrated hiss. He didn't want to take more than one suitcase, but looking at the cramped pace in his suitcase, he knew he had to. After throwing more items into a knapsack, he hired a cab, and made his way to Greenville Apartment, where his new home lay.

Shortly after reaching his destination, he tipped the cabbie, and calmly took a lift to the twelfth storey. He snuck a peek at his watch. _"Four-fifty…hmm…I'm not late. Mother said the meeting time was five…" _ The ringing of the lift's bell, signaling that he had reached his destination interrupted his train of thoughts. Swinging his suitcase dangerously, he approached the apartment. He carefully smoothed his tie, and checked his attire. His mother had bothered to send his a message, asking him to dress well, and had actually prepared a suit of clothes for him to wear. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself, and knocked on the door.

"_Welcome Shinichi!" _ A beautiful, tall woman greeted him. He immediately warmed up to her cheery greeting, and his mouth twitched into a big smile. _"Come in come in! I suppose you're the son of Yukiko right? What a handsome son she has! I look forward to you staying with us. And to introduce myself, I'm Akemi Miyano. No…don't be formal. Just call me Akemi, and that will do." _She paused for a while, before ushering him into one of the three rooms in the apartment. _"Don't pack first, you can pack after dinner, because I suppose you are hungry. O, yeah, I also have a sister living with me…but apparently she has not knocked off her work yet." _She looked at Shinichi, and smiled._ "I'll leave you to get accustomed to your room first. When my sister returns home, we'll have our dinner right away. I hope you are fine with western food right?" _Shinichi nodded. Western food! Yum! He had always loved western food, since it contained substantial differences from the usual Japanese meals he had. Akemi smiled, and slowly backed out of the room. Shinichi looked around, and started to unpack a few of his things. As he was very conscious of his attire, he seized the moment to quickly sneak a peek at his own reflection, and decided to change into another outfit._ " I don't want to look dumb in front of my new guardians…hmmm…mother says they are really fashion-conscious.." _ He hurriedly decided to fumble in his clothes for a new look, and after ten minutes of changing, he looked into the mirror, and saw an extremely immaculate Kudo Shinichi. Just then, Akemi's voice could be heard from the living room. "Shinichi, come out and meet my sister!" He immediately stepped out of his room. Just as he closed his door, a faint gasp could be heard from behind. He spun around, and nearly fainted. His palpitations increased, and he nearly took a double take when he looked at the bearer of the gasp…for right in front of him…was his new teacher, Miss Miyano.

**Ok, dis is my second chapter. What I would really really really love are a few reviews!! Please please please? O…and feel free to gimme fresh ideas…and I will try to put them into the story. So long!!**

**Silverarrowangel**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ONCE MORE…I'LL SAY, I WISH I OWNED DC, BUT I AM JUZ A LITTLE DUMB 13 YEAR OLD CHILD!!

Chapter 3

Shiho's POV

It was already four fifty five. Shiho clenched her fists on her steering wheel, mentally cursing any driver who was ahead of her. She sighed when she saw the traffic light ahead turn red. Another stop. Another delay. Another obstacle. She pulled to a gentle stop, and cracked her knuckles whilst waiting for the seemingly mocking traffic light to turn green.

_Crap. Late late late, Akemi's gonna kill me for sure this time. She said five o'clock didn't she? Shit. How on earth am I going to reach home in four…no three minutes time when it takes ten? Shit. Stupid boy…why couldn't he arrive at another date? _

Noticing the green light glowering at her, she muttered a faint "at last!"…… before speeding ahead.

_Finally!!! Home…sweet home…_she thought, as the familiar curb and buildings settled into her view. She clutched the handbrake, and screeched the car to a standstill. Gathering her belongings, she stepped into the lobby, and calmly reached for the elevator, and hopped inside with a seemingly docile expression. Punching at the buttons, she couldn't help but heave an immense sigh. She could already imagine Akemi's words…

"_Shiho! How dare you reach home so late!!! The poor boy has waited for you for god knows how long! Blah Blah Blah…"_

Beep! Shiho blinked, and hurriedly stepped out of the lift's suffocating presence. She strolled over to the door, and turned the handle.

" Akemi? I'm home!" She managed to choke out lightly. She ran her fingers through her hair, and toyed with the hem of her dress. It didn't take Akemi long to response, and she promptly gave a look of mock anger at Shiho.

"Oi oi…obaasam…… do you even remember what time I said on the phone? Do you know the poor boy has been here for god knows how long already?"

Shiho managed a watery small. Akemi was just so predictable. "Oneechan…please…can we just start with the introduction? I'm starving! " she pleaded. Hopefully, the "soft approach" would work on Akemi. Akemi gave her a look that clearly said "_Dont sweet talk me, young lady"_, and walked to the guest room's door. Knocking loudly, she shouted, "Shinichi, come out and meet my sister!"

_Wait…Shinichi? Shinichi, shinichi, shinichi, where had she heard that name before? _Before she had time to recollect her thoughts, the door flew open, and a flabbergasted Shinichi Kudo stood before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DC, IF I DID, YOU'LL SEE MANY LOVEY DOVERY SCENES OF CONAN AND AI TOGETHER. (plus plenty of lemons…heehee)**

Chapter 3:

Shinichi stared at her…his eyes wide open, his two lips in a large distance from each other. Shiho seemed equally shocked, as she stood there, stunned beyond redemption. Akemi stood in between them…and looked from her left…to her right.

"Cough Cough. Erm, Shiho, I know Shinichi looks fabulous and really handsome, not to mention his perfect build and muscular Argh!! What am I saying!" Akemi stopped. She gazed at the two again, and this time, she directed to Shinichi.

"Shinichi, erm, I know you don't get to meet a woman so perfect and beautiful as my sister every day. Yes, she is very pretty, erm, full boobs, both are 'C' cups, luscious lips, nice ass, porcelain white skin…but you don't have to stare at her like... oh my god…I've done it again!" Akemi gave a small, apologetic giggle. This time, her words took effect, as Shinichi blushed and Shiho gave a horrified glare at Akemi. If looks could kill, Akemi would definitely die immediately, as Shiho shot multiple daggers at her. A bright tinge of red crept slowly around her cheeks, enveloping them in flush.

_Remind me to strangle Akemi for this… C cups! Grrr, this is so embarrassing! Now my student knows my cup size…god knows what he will tell the class. One more perverted conversation with the boys and I'm going to die from disgust. JUST WHAT WAS AKEMI THINKING???!!!! _Shiho stared straight down at her feet, her sooth little hands balling up to a crunch of knuckles.

Meanwhile…Shinichi was not having it easy too. He thought about Akemi's words during the last 30 seconds, and part of his mind,(which I call: Dirty Minded Shinichi) kept thinking.

_Hmmm…cup C? Ok lar…pass…quite big. But err…it is quite embarrassing to think about this leh…_ He suddenly snapped out of his reverie, and thinking over his thoughts, he unconsciously used his right hand to deliver a crushing slap to his face.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!! SHINICHI KUDO!! HOW CAN YOU THINK OF THESE TYPES OF THOUGHTS?!?!?!?!?_

Meanwhile, Shiho and Akemi looked extremely puzzled at Shinichi. Both looked at him in his dazed form, and guessed what he was thinking. Akemi decided to break the silence, for the situation was really too awkward.

"Shiho? Shinichi? Erm, have the two of you met before?"

Shinichi glanced at Shiho before speaking.

"Ha ,well, actually, Miss Miyano is my form teacher and chemistry teacher too. I didn't expect that she…she would be your sister……" He broke off his words. Akemi looked slightly shocked, but quickly regained her composure.

"Well! Now that we know what's going on, maybe the two of you can stop staring at the floor and come try my delicious western meal! I've spent a lot of time making it!" She said brightly.

Shinichi gave a little smile, and walked over to the dining table. A dazed looking Shiho followed suit, and sat down numbly on the mahogany chair, alongside with Shinichi. Akemi kept up her antics, allowing the two to eat in peace, without feeling so awkward.

After the meal, Akemi asked Shinichi of his opinion on her cooking. "It's delicious! I loved every bite of it! Thank you very much, Akemi-nee-chan." He piped up. Glancing at Shiho, he quickly added a cheery thank you before side-stepping to his room. However, Akemi was quicker, and grasped his hand in a tight arm-lock. Shiho looked up, a little shocked, whilst Shinichi just goggled at Akemi.

" You know…no pain no gain. After that scrumptious meal you guys had, you must exercise! Without exercise, both of you will become pudgy and fat, slow and dim-witted! So…off you guys go! I'll stay at home to mind the house."

She pulled Shiho up, and pushed the duo to the shoe rack, forcing them to hastily put on their shoes, before they were pummeled into the lift, and Akemi flashed them a sneaky smile, sending them to the ground floor.

Shinichi kept his gaze on the floor, afraid to look at his teacher…no…new flat-mate. He stared at her again, admiring her strawberry blonde locks and porcelain white skin.

Shiho felt someone's gaze on her, and she snapped her head up to look at Shinichi. Their eyes met, and both turned their heads away.

Ding Dong! The lift rang a cheery greeting. Shinichi politely waited for Shiho to step out, before going out himself. "Erm, Miss Miyano, where do you want to go?"

Shiho hesitated, then, in a cold voice, retorted, "One, when we are out of school, call me Shiho. Two, I don't know where to go, so decide yourself."

Shinichi stared at her, and nervously swallowed his saliva. He spun around, signaling for Shiho to follow him, and led the way. Soon, they found themselves heading for Beika Natural Park, and Shiho relaxed a little at the familiar lushes of greenery. The two took a light stroll along the lake, admiring the night. Since it was already dark, the only people there were the two. Shiho glanced into the calm and still lake, and admired the reflection of the beautiful moon on the water surface.

All of a sudden, a masked man leaped in front of them, brandishing a knife. "Money! Hurry!!"

Shinichi and Shiho stared at him in shock, but not for long, as Shinichi hastily drew out his wallet. However, the robber seemed to have caught sight of Shiho, and he moved stealthily towards her. Shiho took a step back, as the man ran his knife lightly down her cheek, and pushed her to the ground.

"Haha…a couple? So romantic! Hey boy, you've got a very nice lass! Tell you what, keep your money. Just scram. I want to have a nice quiet time with your girl. Such a pretty woman! Haha…my lucky day."

Shinichi gulped. Wait a minute…this man…Shiho...and he snapped. Moving quickly, he gave the man a kick that sent his sprawling to the ground, and started to help Shiho up.

"Bastard, you want violence? Save the damsel in distress? Ha! Fat chance!" the man said, and lunged at Shinichi. His knife made contact with Shinichi's arm, slashing viciously through his skin. Shiho gasped in shock at the blood streaming down his right arm, but Shinichi took no notice of the gash. The robber laughed, and, using his knife, he reached out and viscously gave Shinichi a nasty cut on his cheek. Shinichi, cut and bleeding, let out a wild cry, and wrenched the knife out of the man's hands. The man gave a howl of anger, and giving Shinichi one last look, he pushed Shinichi to the ground, and took to his heels.

"Kudo! Kudo! How are you? Shinichi? Hey Shinichi!" Shiho screamed at him. Apparently, fall to the ground was hard enough to cause his left arm to hit a boulder left there as a decoration, causing his arm to snap. Part of his bone jutted against his skin, and Shinichi winced and yelled in pain. Shiho looked around, and upon seeing no one, she whipped out her mobile and dialed for an ambulance…

End of chapter 4

Ok…I know I didn't update ytrday…my bad, Just telling you guys…this story's gonna be rather long, but very enjoyable to the ConanXAi fans. Do tell me what you think will happen in the nxt chapter! Thanks!

Silverarrowangel


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't owe DC. Heehee. I don't really noe why authors put dis here, so I figure out I'd just put it dis way. Anyway, I really hope you guys can gimme lotsa comments, and at the same time, make a few new stories too. Cheers!!! PS:REVIEW REVIEWS REVIEWS!!! **

Chapter 5

Shiho's POV:

The hospital corridors had smelt like antiseptic mixed with kerosene, a horribly clean smell, and I gladly inhaled the warm taste of our home. I glanced up at the room's clock. _Four a.m in the morning. Shit. I guess I'll just call up the school to inform them me and Shinichi won't be going to school today. Perfect way to miss work. Hahaha. _I flipped the magazine I had in my hands, totally bored. Akemi had insisted I stay by his side, splattering facts that he was injured because of me, and I would have to answer for the consequences too. I had agreed reluctantly, most probably because of the nagging guilt and small seed of knowing that he wouldn't be lying there, so pale and still, with bandages around his face and right arm, the other in a plaster cast. I gave a hefty sigh. All of a sudden, his fingers twitched, and he sat up, blinking at his surroundings.

"Hi Shinichi. We're at home now. Docs decided you don't need to be hospitalized, and as Akemi's an ex-nurse( Author's note: Akemi WASN'T an ex-nurse… I made that up) they decided it was safe to have you rest at home."

"How badly am I injured?"

"Well, a slight concussion, cuts and abrasions to your legs, slash across your cheek, a broken arm and another slash in your right arm. Quite a list you know."

He looked winded for a minute, before chuckling lightly. "Hmmm…even when I saved my teacher from being raped, she doesn't even give me a god-damned thank you. Quite remarkable." He drawled in an attempted sarcastic tone.

I glanced at him briefly, and a pang of guilt clawed at my heart. He was right. I should thank him. If it was not for me, he definitely won't be lying there. Sighing, I looked him in the eye. "Ok ok…I know. Thanks Kudo. Erm…I know that it's my fault that you're…" I stopped. His fingers had reached up to my lips, and were gently pressing down on them.

"Shiho, don't apologize. Erm, I didn't really mean for you to feel guilty. Just teasing you know…" His voice dropped to a notch. Seeing him lying so dejectedly there, I couldn't help but smile, and gave a barely audible "thanks Kudo". Just then, Akemi came bursting in.

"Shiho? Ah! Shinichi is awake! Erm, I need to go out for a while…important meeting with my boss. Shiho, make sure he bathes and eats his dinner ok? Bye!"

_Make sure he bathes? Eats his dinner? _ I thought over Akemi's words. The click of metal from the living room concluded that she really went out. I sighed. _Great…17 year old girl turned teacher cum nanny. _ I glanced down at Shinichi and my gaze softened. _Shiho Miyano, how can you be like this? He was injured because of you!_

"Erm, Shinichi, why don't you go wash up first, I'll go and prepare your food."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly, and nodded at me. Side-stepping my way out, I closed the door with a click, and went to the kitchen to do my 'nanny Shiho' job.

End of Shiho's POV

3rd party's POV

Shinichi sat up from his bed, and let out a bated sigh. _Alright…I was supposed to…bathe! Ok…bathe bathe bathe._

He stood up, and for a few seconds…he teetered on the edge of falling. _Looks like the anesthetic hasn't worn off completely yet. Ouch, my legs feel fuzzy and my arm is stinging. Stupid robber._

He walked slowly and painfully to the bathroom door, and swung the door open. Without warning, the heavy metal door suddenly swung back, whacking him painfully on his broken arm, causing him to shout out, and sending him spiraling to the wash basin, where his injured right arm brushed against the wall, making him wince and yell in pain again. He stood over the basin, trying to bite back a few tears of pain that had gathered in the nook of his eyes. Just as he was regaining his composure, Shiho came dashing in.

"Shinichi? What happen?" Shiho crashed out her words, before silent acknowledgement of the scene allowed her the reason for Shinichi's yells. "Are you ok? Hurt anywhere?"

He wanted to nod his head, but the pain was unbearable. All he could do was to shiver all around, and gnash his teeth to hold back the pain. Shiho glanced at him for a second, before whispering in a meek voice. "How about I help you wash-up?"

Despite the pain, Shinichi was unable to hold back a gasp. He tilted his head up to look at Shiho, before quietly nodding his head. Shiho reached forward, and propped him up on the toilet seat. Her finger pads brushed against Shinichi's face, adding a cool touch to his skin. Gently, she began to undress his upper body, mentally thinking that her actions were akin to stripping him. Shinichi blushed a deep red, and held his breath. She slowly tore the garment from his chest, and for a few seconds, stopped to admire his muscles, before she herself was engulfed in red.

She stopped for a moment. Glancing at Shinichi, she gave an inner sigh, and unbuckled his belt. She could feel him tensed, as she herself stopped for a moment before removing his belt. Shinichi gave a gulp. She was going to remove his…_pants?_

_After that what? My boxers? Nah…I suppose she'll just rub me down. But o dear…this is very awkward._

Shiho hesitated for a minute…before unbuttoning his jeans, and letting down his zipper. _Man…this is VERY awkward. Unzipping a male? Argh! All this seems wrong. _

She pulled down his jeans, making sure to avoid his cuts and bruises. She stared at him…wondering what to do next. She was suddenly very very embarrassed……_a half naked male in front of her. _Silently, she stood up, and wetted a face cloth, wringing the excess water out.

She approached him carefully, and gently wiped his face. She became aware of his male scent, and inhaled it deeply in. It was the first time she had gotten so close to a man…and the first sniff that she had caught of the male species too. Basking in his scent, her nervousness faded, and she gently caressed his chest with the cloth. As she was wiping him, her cheek brushed against his lips, and both of them hastily stepped back, except for poor Shinichi…he could only bang his head against the medicine cabinet…earning him a groan. Shiho hastily returned to her job….keeping her eyes on Shinichi's body. She moved downwards…and stopped.

She had reached a very awkward position…the junction between his upper body and his lower half. She debated for a while on what to do…and finally decided to just continue with the lower half. After wiping him, she tried to help him up, but just then, Akemi was heard in the living room.

"Shiho! Where are you? The porridge is burning on the stove! It's already black! WHERE ARE YOU? SHINICHI? Where is Shiho?"

"O crap…my sister's back…what will she say if she saw us like this?!?!?!" Shiho stammered. Shinichi promptly turned a bright shade of red, and tried to get up, but only succeeded in pushing Shiho down.

"What are you doing Shinichi? Get ooff mee!! Mmpf!!" Shiho's shouts were muffled by Shinichi's chest. With a crash, the two fell into the bathtub, Shiho on the bottom, Shinichi on top of her.

Shinichi was utterly shocked. He desperately tried to get off Shiho, but only succeeded in pushing her down more, and exposing more f her chest to his. "So…soor…so sorry Shiho! I'll try to get up!"Shiho could only manage a bated hiss, and wait as Shinichi tried to untangle himself. However, the bathtub was wet, and Shinichi, with his injured limbs and still groggy mind, only managed to lift himself up, before tumbling, head first…into Shiho's breasts.

"Eeek! Shinichi!! What are you doing!?" Shiho shrieked with surprise. Shinichi was too shocked to reply…for he found his entire face buried between her breasts, and every move he made with his face resulted in him kissing or touching her breasts. Just then, the bathroom door burst open.

" Shih….ah!!! Nani!? What are the two of you doing!?!?!?!" Akemi screamed at the top of her lungs. Shinichi and Shiho both groaned.

"O nee san… it's not what you think it looks like! It's really…"

" Hi my Shin-Chan…how are you… WHAT! Shin-Chan…erm…I didn't know you progressed so fast…" Shiho's voice was interrupted by another female's. Everyone looked up, and to Shinichi's horror, standing there; pompous and tall…was his mother!

"O kaa san…erm…no!!! It's not what you think it looks like!" Shinichi stammered…turning 4 shades of red. Shiho blushed too, and looked away.

"Well. Why don't you two get out first, before we discuss anymore? Akemi said brightly. Shinichi and Shiho nodded; glad to be out of the fix they were in. With help from Akemi, the two freed themselves and settled at the dining table for explanations.

" Right, now tell me…what EXACTLY DID THE TWO OF YOU DO???!!!???" Yukiko(Dis is Shinichi's mom's name) asked.

" We didn't do anything! Well, she just took off my clothes to help…"

"What!! TOOK OFF YOUR CLOTHES! OH MY GOD…Shiho…erm…you two were so desperate that you couldn't wait for his hands to heal…and decided…at the…toilet to…" Akemi and Yukiko said in unison.

"NO! Don't get us wrong! We didn't do anything!?" Shiho screamed at the top of her lungs. "Please believe us!!"

Yukiko and Akemi exchanged a knowing smile…that clearly said: _Yea…right. Since they deny it…lets help them!_

" Ok ok, we believe you two. Now can the two of you just stay there while I make some food for poor Shinichi?" Akemi said. With a small nod…the two promptly looked away from each other. After Akemi had left, Shinichi immediately spoke up. "Oi oi…o baa sam, why are you here? Where's o tou san? Weren't you guys supposed to be together?"

Yukiko looked at Shinichi and Shiho…before launching into a sob story of Yuusaku dating another woman.

"Oi oi oi…just who was the one flirting with the doctor from Donikata Medical institute? And got caught by dad? And now, just because he helped this…this new woman and you say he's being unfaithful?" Shinichi gulped. Yukiko shot him a mock look of distain, and immediately turned to Shiho.

"Ah, Shiho, let me tell you, don't ever go to bed with Shinichi until he promises you something…and gives you responsibility ok? He is a flirt…just like his dad. Did I tell you how many hearts he broke?"

"OI! Stop badmouthing me!" Shinichi butted in. Shiho gave a small giggle at the sight of the two indignant people, one with a frown, the other with fake tears in her eyes. Shortly after Shinichi ate and rested, Yukiko updated them that she was due to return to New York that evening, and refused a lift from Akemi. Just before she left, Yukiko whispered something to Shinichi, which left his face a red as a beetroot.

"Shin-Chan, you must take care of Shiho, because before her parents died, they already betrothed Shiho to you. And, Shiho and you already made out, so I'll be sure to expect a call from Akemi…hopefully about my grandson or granddaughter ok?"

It was precisely these few words that left Shinichi stumped. _Betrothed? Shiho? Me?_

He glanced at Shiho as she politely gathered up a few stray magazines. He followed her white legs from the ground, riding all the way to her skirt. He swallowed his saliva, and began to notice how beautiful Shiho was. Watching her speak to Akemi, he noticed her hands…how smooth and elegantly shaped they were. He smacked his head. _Shinichi Kudo!! How dare you think of these thoughts? BAKA! BAKA! MEITANTEI-KUN? NAH! PERVERTED KUN SHOULD BE THE WORDS!_

Akemi and Shiho looked at Shinichi with puzzled eyes. Both were talking about the latest in fashion when they had heard a loud smack from behind, and had turned around to see Shinichi vigorously smacking his head, and looking dazed. Shinichi soon stopped, and gave Akemi a sheepish smile, before muttering a quick "omen, Akemi nee chan and Shiho." He stepped up, and trudged to the door, leaving two very puzzled women staring at his disappearing figure.


End file.
